


Sherl Jr

by RoughTweedAction (Donya)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/RoughTweedAction
Summary: John cannot believe it. Janine once again walks out of Sherlock's bedroom, but something is different. There's more of her.





	Sherl Jr

John slowly walked up the stairs to Sherlock's flat. The days when he was full of energy were over, he'd been running on fumes ever since Rosie was born. The seventeen steps had never seemed so impossible to climb and John suddenly realised that Sherlock was probably still asleep. It was almost noon and John had been awake for at least six hours. Or a month.

The flat was quiet, the door to Sherlock's bedroom closed. John groaned, put the kettle on and decided to go to the bathroom to wash his face. It should be as good as a good night's sleep, right?

He moved away from the kitchen counter and heard a voice and footsteps. For a moment, he thought his exhausted mind was playing tricks on him. That couldn't be Janine and her bare feet. Although Sherlock did mention her a lot and would quite often visit her. Working on a secret project together, he said. The operation was code-named Jamie. John would have cared more about a case that surely had something to do with Moriarty, but he had other things to worry about. Mary, Rosie, not falling asleep at work.

He walked out of the kitchen and there she was, Janine. Not surprised to see him and this time, fully dressed.

'John! Hi.' She was all smiles, just as he remembered. Cheery and....

He hoped his awkward smirk was considered a suitable reply, he forgot how to speak when he looked down. A major distraction there, right in front of his eyes. Janine's cleavage wasn't particularly revealing, but God, her breasts were huge. At least two sizes bigger than around the wedding. Huge, heavy tits staring at him. Perhaps the top-secret operation Jamie involved a breast augmentation procedure. 

Her blouse was loose, but didn't conceal her rounded figure entirely. Either she developed an addiction to junk food and alcohol, or she was very pregnant.

'How's Mary?' Janine's cheerful voice interrupted John's deductions. She must have known what he suspected, yet made no attempt to explain herself. 'And the baby?'

'Erm, ah, good,' John mumbled, completely thrown off balance. He hoped, prayed, it wasn't Sherlock's. Maybe CAM's. A half-Danish, half-Irish creature, a future source of problems for Sherlock.

Janine walked passed him and into the kitchen. Her movements were slow and careful, but she didn't waddle and wasn't as uncomfortable as Mary when she was about to pop. Which could only mean that she had already given birth to a mini-CAM or was just obese.

She opened the fridge and hummed while putting half of its contents on the table. She noticed John was staring at her questioningly and grinned. 'I skipped breakfast.'

He let out an inarticulate noise that was supposed to sound reassuring. Janine didn't mind and calmly made enough sandwiches to feed an army. She didn't bother with sitting down, as though she knew she had very little time for her lunch, and unceremoniously wolfed down the sandwiches. Between the large bites, she moaned in delight. 

'Oh my God, this is heaven. Was is the same with you and Mary?'

'What was what?'

Janine took a moment to chew and swallow. 'You know, right after Rosie was born. Having a quiet, uninterrupted meal is so underappreciated, don't you think? Until you have a baby.'

At that point, there was only one explanation for Janine's appearance and her continuous presence in Sherlock's life. But.... how on earth....

Sherlock's slightly panicked shout, 'Janine!' frightened John. He knew that tone. He had used it when Mary would leave Rosie with him for five minutes.

Janine glanced longingly at the rest of her hastily prepared food and asked, 'John, could you be a love and see what he wants?' 

 

He knew what he was going to see, yet still, it was a surprise. Sherlock was on the bed, leaning over a newborn that was wearing only a nappy. The problem appeared to be dressing the little one. Sherlock was surrounded by tiny items of clothing and couldn't decide how to accomplish the task of putting them on the child.

'Oh, my God,' John managed, shocked like never before. Sherlock and a baby. Sherlock and Janine and a baby. 'Oh, my God, Sherlock, who is this?'

'Sherlock looked up, disinterested. 'What?'

'Is this your baby? Yours and Janine's?'

Sherlock rolled his eyes. He picked a patterned, grey babygro and unzipped it. 'Honestly, John, you should know how annoying stupid questions are when you haven't slept for three days straight.'

A sudden thought struck John. 'Oh God, is this Jamie?'

Sherlock anxiously lifted one of Jamie's legs to begin the dreaded process of dressing an infant for the first time. 'Popular name in Janine's family.'

'That has nothing to do with a James from your past.'

'Absolutely nothing.'

'Becuase you are not sentimental and wouldn't want to keep Moriarty in your life.'

'Exactly. I do not miss him at all.'

Jamie reacted to the first lie he had heard by fussing and keeping his arms close to his chest. Sherlock considered his options and settled for zipping up the babygro and trapping Jamie's hands inside. 'There. Good enough.'

'But how.... You said it was just to get close to Magnussen.'

Sherlock covered Jamie's ears and whispered. 'Unplanned. Janine is very fertile.'

So he did have sex with her, somewhere between helping Lady Smallwood and getting high. One, single sex, the smallest amount that resulted in an accidental James.

'What are you planning to do now?'

'Cuddle him. Isn't it how one bonds with a baby?'

Jamie's increasingly louder cries, caused most likely by discomfort, alerted Janine and she joined them, casually unbuttoning her blouse before she understood that Jamie demanded her help and not milk.

'Sherl, no. He can scratch himself, he needs his mittens on,' she explained with patience that John hoped was endless. She was going to need it to put up with Sherlock for the rest of her life. 

Jamie found her presence comforting enough to calm down. John looked at the three of them, not entirely sure it was not a dream. Sherlock didn't lecture his son the consequences of his actions. He gently lifted him and held him close to his chest, murmuring reassuring nonsense. Janine smiled, contented and lay down next to them.

'John, any tips on how to sleep eight hours in five minutes?' She asked, but didn't wait for his answer. She closed her eyes and her breathing soon slowed down.

Incredible. She had just given birth to a Holmes and slept instead of panicking. John was impressed. Alarmed, but also impressed. Jamie could have inherited the worst family traits. His aunt and uncle were not great role models, to say the least. Anything could happen and Janine was unnaturally relaxed. Maybe she was still in shock. 

Sherlock tensed up and sniffed the baby, then glanced at his hand that supported Jamie's bottom.

'Impossible.'

'Yeah, that always happens right after putting clean clothes on them. Here, let me help,' John offered, resigned. 


End file.
